


Stiff Legs - Hyūga Junpei|You

by scarletshackles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, HyuugaxReader, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletshackles/pseuds/scarletshackles





	Stiff Legs - Hyūga Junpei|You

A displeased cry of pain echoed along the empty halls of Seirin High's gymnasium.

"Hyūga-kun, you're very stiff!" you blinked your eyes.

Much to Hyūga Junpei's demise, their basketball team's coach Aida Riko, had thought it a marvelous idea to call a friend of hers.

"It hurts!" he whined.

A masseur student friend.

"I-I'm sorry Hyūga-kun, but could you please calm down? It'll ease up soon," you promised him with a nod, pushing his shoulders back down on the massage table you had set up in the locker room.

With a defeated sigh the captain lowered his head and laid it flat again, his face staring at the floor in anticipation of more pain provided by his sore muscles. You smiled to yourself, seeing his dark hair looking like a raven's nest. You reached for his hand that was holding his glasses and placed then aside on a wooden bench.

"You won't be needing those for a bit," you told him.

Another sigh emitted from the well-built man laying half naked in front of your eyes. You couldn't help but feel a little attracted to him. You had massaged the whole team besides him during the hours of your visit - it was already getting late. Your friend, Aida, had proposed you give the captain a special treatment for his late efforts and his constant mental strain to pick up his team. Whatever she meant with that, you weren't sure. It was a welcome experience considering your studies. You had decided on at least massaging the man for a longer time, hence leaving him for the last. But there had been something about his green eyes that instantly captivated you when he walked in. No one else, not their ripped ace Kagami Taiga, not their cute and sweet shadow Kuroko Tetsuya, not the handsome and well-mannered Kiyoshi Teppei, had caught your eye quite like him.

"Don't be too rough," the captain mumbled as he felt your oiled palms land on his shoulder plates.

You made a note of what he said, but knew you couldn't go very easy on him. Sports' massages weren't the gentle, relaxing type. Unsurprisingly, Hyūga howled in anxiety when you begun working on his shoulders properly. He bit his tongue and allowed you to continue your rough administrations. You let your oiled hands do their magic on him, squeezing and hitting his muscles from shoulder to lower back. When the sounds he made turned into a lower note, almost to pleasant moans, you couldn't help but blush. The man was visibly beginning to relax more under your touch, melting into a puddle of happiness. Noticing this, the man shot up with a panic.

"I- I was definitely not doing that!" he shouted out in a burst. "I should go home now, yes, it's late!"

His words stumbled out of his mouth, but you pressed him down from his shoulders again.

"There's still your legs, Hyūga-kun."

"Legs? Ahah, you don't need to touch me there! Absolutely not! I can manage!" Hyūga's face flared beet red.

You cocked a brow at his reaction. Was he sensitive there? He hadn't protested your hands urging him to lay back down - but you guessed his upper body was too relaxed to put up much resistance. You mentally slapped yourself out of it, for a moment you had noticed yourself to be staring at his toned chest.

"Relax," you ordered him sternly. "It's important for an athlete to take care of their legs, too!"

"O-okay, I'll try," he stammered awkwardly.

When your now newly oiled hands landed on his left thigh, he flinched very notably. You gulped silently, finding yourself eager to touch his firm thighs and calves. Applying more force, you went up his thigh towards his buttock. The towel around his waist covered the critical areas, much to your demise, you found. He was a looker naked. And without his glasses, you could really notice how handsome his facial features were. He was a senior student just like you - making you ever more interested. When Hyūga let out a sound you couldn't pinpoint to be good or bad, pleasure or displeasure, you stopped your hands for a moment, resting them at the highest point of his thigh. You blushed furiously when you looked down at your hands' placement, but continued once the man was quiet again.

"Are you doing alright?" you asked him a little bashfully.

You wanted to hit yourself with a log. Never before had you been so unprofessional with one of your clients. You had to admit you didn't dislike all the toned abs, biceps, legs and tall figures you saw from day to day when practicing to become a fully taught masseur. But this man had you flustered in a whole another way than any other one. You even remembered the very first naked man you saw, it had been very embarrassing for you. You had wanted to run away and hide in a corner. Hyūga mumbled a faint reply, you couldn't make out anything he was saying. It was to be assumed he didn't mind the treatment after all. He must have had a lot of stress as team captain. You smiled to yourself as you switched to his right thigh, fondly massaging upwards, careful not to miss a single muscle tissue on his body. He hummed in what you would've registered as pleasure, making you blush a little more. Your face was on fire.

"M...more..."

Now your face was really on fire.

"Hyūga-kun..?" you asked for his attention with a slight sweat of nervousness on your face.

"Whaat..."

"Are you really alright?"

"Y...yes, yes..." he babbled quietly, out of this world. "Just please continue..."

You did as he asked, continuing your adventure up his thigh. It seemed the man had already grown used to the more rough athlete treatment you were giving him, even if you used more gentle methods with his thighs. His calves would be a whole another story. As you worked his leg up to his buttock, you couldn't help but feel an urge to lift up the towel. You really wanted to. At the same time, you knew it wasn't alright. It wasn't fine. Reminding yourself of professionalism, you gave his thigh a final squeezing motion before reluctantly letting go and stretching your palms. It was time for the "beating up" as you liked to call it.

"This is probably going to sting a bit," you warned the relaxed captain.

He grumbled in response, not understanding what you were even saying. To you, it was pretty evil to first relax them, then wake them up in such a rude fashion. You raised your palms and took a breath in. When the first side of your first palm connected with the tight flesh of his calf, the man yelped and almost jumped up again. Ignoring his obvious discomfort, you advised him to stay put and continued what you were doing. Your palms patted his muscle in a fast, synchronous pace. He kept you posted on his unpleasantness with his continuous grunts. When you finally stopped, he instantly lifted his head up.

"What the hell was that?" he questioned you with a frown.

"It's your typical sports massage."

"How uncomfortable..." Hyūga complained.

"I can't help it, I just do what I'm instructed to do..." your voice trailed off as you crossed your arms.

"Yeah, I get it," he replied a little agitated.

"But, now that it's over with, I could massage your shoulders again instead!" you offered, feeling a bit guilty of the pain you had caused him.

You saw Hyūga bury his face again without replying you. He then mumbled something that you couldn't make a single word out of. With a grin, you figured you didn't want his answer and coated your hands with a little more massage oil. When your warm hands landed on him, his whole body stiffened, but shortly relaxed again. Your eyes were caught staring at how his muscles contracted. Slapping yourself out of it once more, you begun massaging his shoulders a lot more gently than before. His voice was but a muffled mess. You enjoyed listening to his tones change with each of your movements, finding yourself a top notch pervert.

"Hyūga-kun," you started sweetly. "It's time to go home soon."

Your words finished close to his ears as a whisper, to which you only got another mumble as a response. Seconds later, he perked up, as if realising what you had told him. He shot up from the table completely.

"I'm sorry for keeping you!" he stumbled with his words. "Huh? Why are you staring at me like that? Something on my face?"

It was not his face. It was everything else. During his leap off from the table, the towel around his waist had been completely compromised and now laid flat on the floor at his feet. Your face was red as a tomato, showcasing your embarrassment. His green eyes widened as he came to think what was happening. His gaze traveled downwards and he scrambled to pick up the towel and cover himself. His complexion was red to his ears.

"P-p-please forgive me!" the man stuttered whilst bowing to you, holding the towel in front of his privates.

"O-oh please! It's not like... I didn't like what I see..." you absently said with your eyes on the floor.

If Hyūga's face could get any more red, it did.

"C-can I walk you home?!"

"Are you changing the subject!"

"N-no, ____-san," Hyūga stammered, picking up his glasses from the bench and putting them on his nose.

You cursed Aida Riko in your mind for being a witch and nodded to the basketball captain.

"I would be... happy, if you walked me home," you sheepishly answered him, raising your gaze.

His body was so distracting. You took a step closer to him, almost feeling hypnotized. He curiously looked at your movement, raising an eyebrow. You blinked at him, placing your palm on his chest. The captain smelled so good after your treatment with the massage oil you could barely resist pressing your nose against him, too.

"You are so... handsome," you whispered to him. "I'd be happy to massage you some more, another time perhaps..."

Hyūga's face became even more flustered, his expression that of a frightened rabbit. You rose on your tiptoes, planting a kiss directly on his warm lips.

"Now put on some clothes!" you shouted at him whilst making a large scaled shooing motion, noticing your own lack of professionalism again.

"Yes!"

 

©Scarlet 2015  
Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
